1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-isolating member and a vibration-isolating device for damping the vibration which is generated from a portable power tool such as a power blower, a chain saw, and a bush cutter, and which is transmitted to a worker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of vibration isolating devices have been proposed as a device for damping the vibration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new useful vibration-isolating member, a vibration-isolating device, and a portable power tool, in which the number of parts and the cost of manufacturing can be reduced, assembly can be simplified, and vibration-damping efficiency is improved.
In order to achieve the above object, a vibration-isolating member according to the present invention is disposed between a vibration-source-side member and a vibration-receiving member, connects the vibration-source-side member and the vibration-receiving member together in such a manner as to isolate the vibration, and is formed of an elastic material. The vibration-isolating member comprises a mounting hole provided at the center thereof; a large diameter section formed at a first end of the mounting hole, into which one of the vibration-source-side member and the vibration-receiving member is fitted; a groove formed at the outside periphery of the large diameter section, into which one of the vibration-source-side member and the vibration-receiving member is fitted; and a flange formed by forming the groove.
The vibration-isolating member is disposed between the vibration-source-side member and the vibration-receiving member and damps the vibration transmitted from the vibration-source-side member to the vibration-receiving member. The first end of the vibration-isolating member on the large-diameter-section side is mounted on one of the vibration-source-side member and the vibration-receiving member using the large diameter section and the groove. In other words, for example, the vibration-source-side member on which the first end of the vibration-isolating member is mounted is formed in the shape which can be fitted in the large diameter section and the groove. Accordingly, the wall between the large diameter section and the groove can be sandwiched by the vibration-source-side member. Also, the flange formed at the first end of the vibration-isolating member by forming the groove reliably prevents the vibration-isolating member from being disengaged therefrom and secures it. Therefore, there is no need for special parts in order to secure the first end of the vibration-isolating member to one of the vibration-source-side member and the vibration-receiving member.
On the other hand, a second end of the vibration-isolating member, which is opposite to the large diameter section, is secured to one of the vibration-receiving member and the vibration-source-side member by a mounting member inserted from the large diameter section into the mounting hole.
In the vibration-isolating member, the vibration-isolating device having the vibration-isolating member, and the portable power tool according to the present invention, the first end of the vibration-isolating member can be secured to one of the vibration-source-side member and the vibration-receiving member without special mounting parts. Accordingly, the number of parts and the cost of manufacturing can be reduced, and also, assembly work is simplified. Also, the vibration-isolating member is secured while maintaining the elasticity effectively, so that a high vibration damping effect can be obtained.